Passing Through 453145
by Cabriel
Summary: Ron must save the world but to do it he needs to travel in search for answers, in search of his home. After all, he's just a Passing Through...


Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible and other Toei Characters that might appear.

Passing Through

Chapter I: Destroyer of Worlds

I never believed the he was what they claimed.

I have been with him ever since he came to Hikari's studio to develop his pictures. At first I thought he was just a terrible photographer. His pictures always came out blurred and double exposed. And every time, he would just frown and smile at me.

Hikari studio is your one stop photo shop. Wait, that sounded like an advertisement. My grandfather and myself run the store. He's a kind man, eccentric but kind. He used to teach but now, he just wanted to mind the shop that our family has owned from generation to generation.

When I first saw him, he seemed… lost. You could see it in his eyes though he hides it well with his goofy exterior. I saw something else: the need to belong. I took it upon my self to help him.

It didn't hurt that he was cute, in a geeky type of way.

He had blond hair and brown eyes. Soulful, lovable brown eyes. His features suggested that he had freckles but it disappeared when he got older. And there was something strage about him.

He uses a twin-lens reflex camera. Which was rare since most people use digital cameras today. And it's pink! When I commented on it he said it wasn't pink but _magenta_.

That made me smile.

I decided to deliver him his last batch of photos. He was always in the park trying to catch life itself. He never gives up but usually, it seemed that he almost did.

I found him lounging on a bench near his bike, which was the same color of his camera. It had an unusual design but probably it's a personal preference. For some reason it looked like a Honda DN-01 with custom designs. What can I say, I know bikes.

"Hey," I called out and he looked at me with a sad smile. Instantly I knew something was wrong.

"Hey, Hana Yori," he smiled. I sort of hated that moniker. It usually ended up with dango. In Japanese it could be written in two ways. Dumplings over flowers or Boys over flowers. But still, the way he says it was so cute I let it pass.

"Right here in the park that may be true," I smiled at him as he sheepishly looked at the sandwich he was eating.

"Hey, I was hungry," he said as he finished his sandwich. "Whatcha got for me?"

"You and your American impatience," I giggled as I gave him the pictures. He took them and then he sighed. I knew this was his reaction. He always hoped that his pictures would turn up differently.

"Aww man, this tanks," he sighed as he leaned on the bench he was sitting. "I just want to capture my world." I blinked at this.

"World?" I asked as I sat beside him. "Why does your picture always turns out like this?" I looked at the picture and saw a double exposure. But something was off. It was moving.

"The world doesn't want me to capture it," it was a weird explanation. "It just became twisted by itself. The light, the city and even the people… they all run away from me.

"This isn't my world either," he said. He was acting strange.

"Not your world? What is your world?" I asked.

"A world that's qualified to be reflected by me," he smirked as he said that. Sometimes, he could be arrogant but his meekness after dulls it a bit. "But that's just me. What about you? Is something troubling you?"

Did he see it in my features? True, something was troubling me. It was this dream I keep having. There was a war, a terrible war where one stood over the fallen. The Destroyer of Worlds.

"Nothing much," I smiled as stood up. He stood as well and turned to photograph me.

"We'd better get back," he said. "there's a strange wind blowing."

"You could feel it too?" I asked and then, hell broke loose.

Suddenly, buildings disappeared and strange monsters flew over head. We were surprised at this. What was going on?

The monsters attacked, separating us. But then, a strange wall blocked us from each other. This was not good.

****453 145****

This was not good.

I got separated from Yori. What was going on? It seemed like the world is being destroyed.

Monsters came out from nowhere and then a silver wall blocked me from Yori.

Man, that would have been so cool if it wasn't the end of me.

It suddenly turned dark. It was like the world was changing. Or did it? It felt like I was in another world. In fact, I knew I was in another world.

And I was not alone.

I turned around and found a man in white looking at me.

"Decade," he said. Was he taking to me? "Today is the day."

"Um, for what?" I asked. Damn, couldn't I at least say something cooler? The man just pointed up and I looked. There was the moon but suddenly, it turned into Earth and multiplied into nine worlds. Two of the worlds collided and the building next to be almost fell onto me.

Almost being the operative word. Somehow, it stopped in midair. I wish I knew how he did that.

"Where are your buckle and cards?" he asked. He was walking upside down on the building! If I weren't so scared, I would be amazed.

"Cards?" I asked. "I'm lousy at poker." He simply smirked and continued.

"To save the world… your power is needed." As mysterious as he appeared, he had vanished as my surroundings changed with the silver wall. It was like I was in one world but many. It was so confusing.

The scenery stopped and all was normal. If this is normal, I hope I wouldn't find out what strange was.

I had to find Yori. She might be in danger.

***453 145***

Where am I?

When I lost sight of him I tried to find him but strange things began happening.

I was running with a crowd of people and suddenly we were attacked by monsters. We tried to run but a strange silver wall passed through us and it suddenly rained. We were attacked as well. People started to disappear as if something was sucking them. Those who survived ran from the confusion and I ran the other way.

I suddenly found my self in a desert. As soon as I did, strange dust monsters, half of their bodies, from the waist up protruded from the ground and their legs hung above them. They all wanted me to make a wish.

They crept me out. As suddenly as I came to that place, I was transported to another place where giant monsters were destroying the buildings!

This was insane! What the hell was going on!

And then, from the rubble, I saw something. It was dirty and old. It was like it had been there for years. And it looked like something in my dream. It looked like the buckle and carrying case of the Destroyer of Worlds. But why was it there?

"Yori!" I heard him call me. Looking back I saw him looking at me through the strange silver wall.

"You're okay!" I called out as I ran up to him.

He looked around and looked at me strangely. "You call this being okay?" he asked. His eyes suddenly widened as he saw something behind me. I looked back and saw myself. This was strange. The other me suddenly smiled and turned into a monster and then molted its skin to become a mosquito monster!

He tried to destroy the wall with his fist, pounding it with all of his might.

"Yori!" He shouted. "Is this what he meant? About being the world's last day?" I could feel his anguish and fear. I wished I could comfort him.

"What the?" he suddenly said. "Is that it? What he asked me about? Yori! Give those to me?" I turned around and found him looking at what I carried.

"Eh?" I asked in fear and confusion. "But…" I couldn't say that this belonged to the Destroyer of Worlds!

"I'll save the world," he said. "Probably," he added. There was no choice I gave him the buckler and case and I was suddenly pulled back by monsters.

Help me Ron!

***453 145***

I took the buckler and cards from Yori. Almost by instinct I placed the buckler on my waist and a belt materialized around it. I took a card from the Ride Booker, I suddenly remembered what it was called and opened the Decadriver.

How do I know these things?

That could wait. Yori needs me.

I extended my arm forward and showed my card. It's now or never.

"Henshin!"

I turned the card and placed it in the Decadriver's slot.

"Kamen Ride!" it said and I closed it.

"Decade!"

I transformed. It was strange. Pink bars emerged from my Decadriver and my body was covered in black suit. As the bars attached to my helmet, my sides became pink and I had a white X that covered my top torso. For some reason I dusted my hands and looked at Yori.

My transformation caused the silver wall to shatter and the bug like monsters attacking her suddenly ran away in sonic speeds.

"Ron-kun?" she asked as I looked at the retreating monsters.

"Why does it have to be bugs?" I asked as I ran after them. They were fast. Too fast. I took out another card which had a picture of another Rider, as I found out what they were called.

I inserted the card in my buckler

"Kamen Ride! Kabuto!" my form changed. I almost looked like a stag beetle but that's beyond the point. I placed another card in the Decadriver.

"Attack Ride! Clock up!" Suddenly, everything seemed to be slower. I took out my Ride Booker and activated its sword form. I slashed the insects and when Clock up was over, time began to return to normal and the insects were destroyed.

However, Kabuto's card was ejected and his face disappeared. But why did I picked up that card?

First thing's first. I need to get Yori home.

***453 145***

This was not possible. I saw it with my own two eyes but still it was not possible.

My friend. The person whose photos turned up strangely and had a goofy smile.

As he rode towards me in his bike still as a Rider, I couldn't believe it was true.

Ron Stoppable was Decade

The Destroyer of Worlds.

End of Chapter.

A/n: I need to get this off my chest. I'll be updating my older stories soon. Thanks and please review.


End file.
